Le doigt sur ton étoile
by Foxylouu
Summary: OS - House et Wilson écoutent une chanson qui leur ressemble... SLASH Explicite ! - Songfic Indochine


_**Le doigt sur ton étoile**_

Pairing : House/Wilson

Rating : M

Chanson : _Le doigt sur ton étoile_, by Indochine.

Lien pour écouter a chanson : **/watch?v=bi2sZEU1wHo**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la Fox et aux créateurs de House. La chanson appartient au groupe Indochine. Les paroles sont de Nicola Sirkis, et la musique de Nicola et Oli.

N/A : Pour mes petits Boulays et pour ma Rose.

* * *

L'après midi touchait à sa fin, et le soleil baissait petit à petit. C'était une chaude journée de Septembre, et House n'avait qu'une envie, être chez lui. Quand il entra dans l'appartement, il constata que Wilson était déjà là. Les deux médecins avaient franchi une nouvelle étape dans leur relation voilà déjà deux mois. Ils formaient à présent ce qu'on pourrait appeler un couple. Étrangement, ils s'étaient incroyablement bien adaptés à cette nouvelle situation, comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel. Comme si, en réalité, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Stupide image romantique qu'est celle de l'âme sœur, mais leur couple était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Heureusement que House n'avait pas pensé à cette comparaison, sinon il se serait tapé la tête contre le mur. Ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde, la proximité d'un couple en plus, et tout ce que cela impliquait. Malgré tout, ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète. Ça n'était pas si compliqué que cela, outre le fait que House mourrait d'envie de plaquer Wilson contre le mur pour l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. D'un côté, House trouvait cela plus excitant de se cacher. Les baisers dans l'ascenseur entre deux étages, les ébats dans le placard à balais, les câlins dans les cages d'escaliers... Tout cela leur plaisait. Ils se sentaient comme deux jeunes ados qui découvrent les joies du premier amour. Et d'une certaine façon, c'était tout nouveau pour eux. House avait l'impression d'être amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie tant les sensations que Wilson lui faisait ressentir étaient inédites.

Quelque chose attira son oreille.

_Je vis au milieu des nuages_

_J'attends mon atterrissage_

_Mon arrivée est prévue juste dans les temps_

Il avança et vit Wilson installé sur le canapé, en train de se dandiner sur place sur de la musique. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de reconnaître la chanson. La voix était masculine, grave et douce à la fois. Mais la mélodie lui était totalement inconnue.

Il boita vers son ami, et se planta devant lui afin de lui imposer sa présence. Wilson se contenta de lever le visage vers lui et de lui sourire. On aurait dit un petit garçon. House s'adoucit aussitôt, comme à chaque fois que Wilson lui criait son amour à travers ses doux yeux chocolats. Il se débarrassa de son casque et de sa veste de moto et les jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

_Je marcherais sur la rue_

_Après tout ce que j'aurais vu_

_J'aurais du sauver la terre mais je n'vais pas le faire _

Wilson lui prit la main et le fit s'assoir.

« Écoute... » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en se collant à lui.

House l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il écouta cependant la chanson.

_Personne ne sait qui je suis en vrai_

_Personne ne sait ce que je fais_

_Accroché à ton étoile, personne ne sait_

« Moi seul te connait. » lui murmura Wilson, tout en se blottissant contre lui.

Il sourit. C'était tellement vrai. Wilson avait été le seul à jamais savoir qui il était réellement. Il ne s'était jamais complètement ouvert, à qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, avec Wilson, leur amitié avait été tellement spéciale dès le début que House s'était permis d'être lui même à ses côtés. Et depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux avoués ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment l'un pour l'autre, il était plus lui même que jamais. Et malgré le fait qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il était heureux -ou le maximum que House puisse être.

Il se recula légèrement et regarda Wilson.

_J'aime bien regarder ton visage_

_Les yeux tournés vers les nuages_

Wilson était tellement différent en dehors de l'hôpital. Ce n'était quand même pas un autre homme, mais auprès de House, il se laissait aller. Fini le toujours gentil et serviable chef du service d'oncologie. Certes, il _était_ quand même gentil et serviable avec House, mais dans des mesures différentes. Les leurs. Il était lui même. Il n'avait pas à garder cet air sur de lui, et propre sur lui. Il était taquin, malicieux, et il avait son caractère. C'était le Wilson que House connaissait si bien, et aimait tant. House admira son jeune amant qui le regardait, les yeux pétillant, et les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Il était tout simplement à croquer.

_On aime tout ce qui est sale_

_Le doigt sur ton étoile_

House comprit immédiatement pourquoi Wilson avait voulu lui faire écouter cette chanson. C'était eux. Emporté dans un élan de tendresse et d'amour pour l'homme qui était dans ses bras, il l'embrassa. Avec douceur tout d'abord, mais il fut vite dépassé par la situation quand Wilson essaya de prendre le contrôle. Le baiser s'approfondit, les langues se rencontrèrent, et les respirations s'accélérèrent.

_Comme jamais_

_Personne n'a fait ce qu'on voulait_

_Personne n'a fait ce qu'on aimait_

_On fera tout ce qu'on voudra le doigt sur ton étoile_

Finalement, House laissa le contrôle à Wilson.

'Pour une fois...' se dit il, amusé.

Le jeune homme allongea son ainé sur le canapé, et le chevaucha, prenant bien soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa cuisse malade. Comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une drogue dure et qu'il était déjà en manque, Wilson reprit avidement leur baiser là où ils l'avaient arrêté. Les mains de House glissèrent sur ses reins, et il le rapprocha le plus possible de lui, voulant le sentir contre son corps.

_Si tu pouvais savoir quand je pense à toi_

_Tout ce que je fais rien qu'en pensant à toi_

Wilson reporta son attention sur le cou de House, traçant son chemin de baisers humides. Pendant ce temps, ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, et il avait déjà ouvert sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons. House, de son côté, faisait son possible pour bouger la tête, et laisser ainsi un meilleur accès à la bouche de Wilson sur sa peau. Quant à ses mains, elles s'étaient glissées sous le t shirt du jeune médecin, et s'imprégnaient de chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles rencontraient, aspirant la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

_Si tu pouvais savoir quand je pense à toi_

_Tout ce que je me fais rien qu'en pensant à toi_

La musique résonnait autour d'eux, créant ainsi une atmosphère spéciale. Les paroles flottaient dans la pièce et dans la tête de House. Wilson s'était légèrement relevé, afin de pouvoir s'attaquer à la ceinture de House. Il avait la tête baissée, et quelques mèches s'étaient collées sur son front déjà en sueur. House posa une main sur sa joue, et lui fit doucement lever les yeux vers lui. Le souffle court, les joues rouges, Wilson croisa son regard. Il semblait quelque peu gêné, comme à chaque fois. House sourit, malicieux. Il aimait voir Wilson dans cet état.

« Je comprend mieux, pour la chanson. »

« A chaque fois que je l'écoute, je pense à toi... » souffla Wilson avant de venir poser à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres.

House ne put se retenir de sourire. Les paroles raisonnaient encore dans sa tête :

_Si tu pouvais savoir quand je pense à toi_

_Tout ce que je _me_ fais rien qu'en pensant à toi_

Il frissonna de désir et de plaisir, imaginant Wilson, pensant à lui et écoutant cette chanson... Sans aucun doute quelque chose qu'il aimerait voir.

FIN


End file.
